


There's Still Hope

by mrsbonniemellark



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbonniemellark/pseuds/mrsbonniemellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In District 13, Katniss and Finnick go hunting together and help each other cope with their situation, while back in the Capitol, Peeta and Annie do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Still Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabaceanbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/gifts).



> This is for the lovely sabaceanbabe :)

**Finnick  
**

Katniss and I sit against neighboring tree trunks, not talking, soaking in the feel of the warm August sun on our faces.

After seeing Peeta on screen last night, I’m having a hard time too. And if that’s how Peeta’s doing, what does that mean for Annie? Not knowing how she’s doing is a whole other kind of horrible. _Oh Annie, my love, you’re the only family I have left…_

“Do you think Peeta and Annie can talk to each other, wherever they’re being held?” Katniss asks, her hand idly stroking a small dandelion next to her.

“I hope so,” I say. “Things are always more bearable with a friend.” 

“Yeah,” she says, her eyes suddenly watery. “They are.”

**Annie**

“Peeta?” I ask. The cold floor of my cell seeps into my bones as I try to get as close to the wall as I can. I can hear Peeta muttering to himself, so I know he’s there. 

“Peeta, can you hear me?” I say, raising my volume slightly. We’ve gotten in trouble for talking before, so we learned quickly to lower our voices. 

“Yeah,” Peeta answers. “Sorry, I was distracted.” I know how it is to get lost in your own mind, but in all the footage I’ve seen of Peeta and what I’ve learned in these last weeks, this is unusual. What are they doing to him when he screams for hours on end? 

“How are you feeling?” I ask.

“My hands won’t stop shaking,” he says, “but otherwise…the same. You?”

“The same for me too,” I answer. Pain is normal now. Hunger. Aches. Pains. A new normal. A new arena. Tick tock. 

But shaking… _that_ worries me. _Oh Peeta. Please don’t leave me…_

“Annie? Do you think we’ll ever see them again?” he asks. _Them_. Katniss and Finnick. I don’t think Katniss and Peeta will ever be allowed to see each other again, but _maybe_ , I could see Finnick. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. The word rings in my head like a bell.

“ _I_ think so. We’re still here, aren’t we? And so are they. There’s still hope,” I tell him, injecting enthusiasm I don’t feel into my voice.

“Right,” he says. “We’re still here.” 

“Exactly,” I say brightly. “Now how about a song?” I’m not a singer, but it was one of the only things I could think of to help distract Peeta from the pain in the beginning, and it seemed to help, so now I offer whenever things look bleak. 

“Okay,” he says.

“Deep in the meadow…” I sing. It’s his favorite, which makes sense, I learned it from Katniss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come follow me on tumblr at safeinpeetasarms :)


End file.
